Missing You
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Throughout this Christmas' holiday cheer, there's a new scrooge as my pawn this year. I aid her to see the ones whom she loves, and I come to recognize my dear family abouve. Oneshot, Ghostwriter's POV, all ryhming!


This was fun, and took sooo long to do! It's Ghostwriter's past, told by him, while helping Jazz one Christmas Eve. Catch? It ALL ryhmes! Agh! lol, hope y'all like it. . .

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Danny Phantom, nor any characters in this fanfic poem thng. They belong to Mr. Butch Hartman. I DO own this fanfic/poem, and the plot and such. No touchy. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Christmas in the Fenton household and one child was sad  
Though not the one you think, not the last pawn I had  
T'was not the Ghost Boy, whom we all know  
But his sister, inside, no holiday spirit aglow

Now, for those who know me, knew that wouldn't do  
So I did to her as the latter knew  
With the wink of an eye and the flick of my wrist  
My key board illuminating a nightly abyss  
His sister taken to this poet's light  
Till later on Christmas time struck midnight

She glanced about, feeling an odd sensation  
As her family carried on with their holiday celebration  
She spoke her words and to her fright  
Every word ryhmed, and all through the night  
Not one soul took notice, thought she was mad

Of course, that was only part of the fun I had. . .

"Danny, please, don't you see?" Jazz said in scare, "It's what you had told me, it's The Ghostwriter, we must beware!"

But Danny ignored her and picked up a gift, placing it in her hands, hoping her heart would lift,  
"Don't worry about it Jazz," Danny smiled and grinned, "Don't be a spazz," he added, good humor tinged.

The girl was upset, knew not what to do, recalling her story of what the Ghost Boy would do.  
_Danny, he said Ghostwriter couldn't find orange's rhyme, so I must do the same to him this time!_

A smiled spread across my face as the young girl picked up from silk lace,  
A spherical object that was rather round,  
And this poet will leave it to the reader's grounds  
What this sunset-tinged fruit's name is defined  
She looked about in much anger, maybe her brother had lied?  
But what would the point be, something had to be wrong

Jazmine shook her head, this night would be long  
Her mother and father bickered and fought  
And Danny sat and on the phone talked,  
Jasmine felt very little hope  
This curse would end with downhill slope

Her brother had said his scrooge-like persona had inspired me  
So the young girl went over her memory  
Of the night before and such recent things  
To see if anything a bell would ring

Over the weeks she'd been quite sad  
Feeling neglected by what the ghosts had,  
Her parents, her brother, so wrapped up in spirits  
She felt quite clear that it's  
About time for her spot in the sun  
She needed help, and I was someone

Young Jazz left the room, trailed down the stairs  
To the Fenton household lab to loose all her cares  
It was, after all, the ghosts' fault this was taking place  
So she glanced at a mirror and in horror saw my face

"So you're the one!" Jazz shouted with anger, "Get out of here, you're just a stranger who has no purpose but to ruin my life and fill everyone with hate and strife!"

With a grin and a laugh I adjusted my glasses, and the girl watching me with anger in masses, "My child, you see, it's the same as last time, I wish you to be perfectly fine, on Christmas day, for it's something to rejoice! Release your fears and find your voice!"

She grabbed the glass and it shattered to bits  
But I was not stunned by the angered hit  
I simply apeared before this young girl  
Prepared to reveal to her a whole new world,

"My dear!" I protested in the kindest of manners, "You have no idea of what us ghost fear. You assume we are happy and enjoy the attention, have you once thought of the point of this intervention?"

Jassmine, she just turned about.  
Facing her back to my shout,  
But I was determined to aid this young one  
And show her that all ghosts were not to be shunned.

In the gentlest way I took her arm and transported us and to her alarm  
We were in Ghost Zone to show her there  
Each ghost has something to care  
She glanced about and clutched my hand tight, ignoring the subject of our recent fight  
I smiled at her, knowingly  
Recalling a face that had once shown me  
The true spirit of Christmas  
And later you shall find out why I miss this  
Face so familiar

I lead her out to a door  
She was shocked, for there was no floor  
Just miles upon miles of Ghost Zone air  
I held her close and she did so back, and I flashed to a moment of my own past. . .

It was December so many years back  
Before I was ghost, and a human side was lacked  
I traveled the world with so many wonders  
Amazed at humans and thier obvious blunders

Back then I had a full family  
How I miss those beautilful three,  
My wife, a boy, and a baby girl  
The Good Lord knows they were my world

One night, so cold, so full of rain  
The search team looked for days in vain  
For a woman, child, and baby,  
And I prayed, maybe, just maybe. . .

But no, never found. My heart was broken  
A shattered soul left as my token  
My heart ached for days and years  
Till I wept the last of my tears

I became an explorer, and left my life  
A single man with no wife  
No happiness to shroud me, no home to return  
So I went and taught lessons to be learned

And, my friends, that's led me here  
At Christmas time each and every year  
Teaching the morals to who are close  
Human, angelic, mortal or ghost

Back in the present the young girl was still frightened,  
The grip on my hand of firm and tightend,  
"That's you're full past? So that's what you've been through?" The young girl asked, a smile anew.  
A smile I saw on my dear little girl, on my son, and my first and only wife

I nodded slowly and recalled those last years  
Holding back several tears  
I adjusted my glasses so she wouldn't see  
But to her reaction she was set free

She reached up and embraced me in arms  
So simular to my children's charms  
She pulled back and smiled so soft  
Her eyes showing gleamed spirit aloft

And then I knew my job was done,  
"I have so many, and you have none." Jazz said to me in a sad tone, "I don't know what I'd do with no one."

I nodded slowly and placed a hand on her back  
As I returned her to Danny, Maddie and Jack  
My eyes still misty, but heart full of joy  
For this sister of the Ghost Boy  
Was now pure and understood  
What was right and what she should  
Do in the furutre times

But as I bid her a fond farewell, my mind over ran what she had said  
_I don't know what I'd do with no one, _ran through my head,  
And a smile spread across my face.  
I glanced up towards space and knew on Christmas this day, I was not alone  
And I placed my hands in my pockets, fishing out a gold metal locket

Glancing at a portrait of four  
Knowing someday they'd be apart no more  
I glanced towards the sky and muttered a prayer  
_Please watch them, my Father, someday. . .I'll be there. . ._


End file.
